Promise
by blackxnightxace
Summary: Naruto gets an interseting letter.. with an unexpected propasition... will the promise be kept?


**ok this is my first fanfiction its just something i came up with a little while back and wanted to post it. please R&R =)**

**Disclamer: i do not own naruto**

**Promise**

The Hokage sat staring out into the late night sky. This night was not particularly different from any other night except for the fact that "HE" was to return the night after this one. The Hokage had stayed up many night sense that day wondering if it could have turned out any other way. Just sitting there procrastinating on the new squads mission paperwork. The Hokage was lost in deep thought when a sudden wrap on the door caused a jump. "Enter." said the Hokage dryly.

The door opened slowly and its old hinges made an eerie creaking noise that would have gone unnoticed during the day. The shinobi who had decided to come visit at an absurd hour was non-other than Sakura. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked quietly. "No, I was up already." was the tired reply. Sakura nodded understandingly and said, "I don't get mush sleep anymore either." the Hokage gave a slight smile and motioned for her to have a seat.

Sakura took the seat and glanced down at the cluttered desk and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Naruto even though you're the Hokage your still a slob. Have you even stared the new squad paperwork?"

Naruto gave her his trademark smile and said,"OH, Sakura don't worry I'll get to it sooner or later."

Even though Naruto had been the sixth Hokage for close to a year now he still had that same childish air about him.

The next night Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stood outside the main entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. They had been there for only about three hours and Naruto already was starting to have doubts.

Would he really come? Is he going to keep his promise? None of the three knew the answers to these, so tall they could do was hope.

Well waiting Naruto recalled that fateful night. The remaining members of Team 7 were eating at Ichirakus roman shop when a messenger came and handed Naruto a letter addressed to the three of them.

"My friends I am sorry." was how it began. After reading just the first line and looking at the handwriting, they were awe struck. Instantly they had recognized the calligraphy, it was one they did not think they would be seeing for a long time, if ever again. It was Sasuke's.

The letter had said, in that indirect way that only Sasuke could do, that he was sorry and he now knew what he had put them through was terrible and his many major decisions wrong. The letter also presented Naruto with a challenge, if Naruto could become the Hokage in the next five years, then he would return to the village on the anniversary of the night he left.

The trio was speechless. They read the letter over and over trying to make sense of it all.

Looking at his two companions now, he could see the look of doubt and hope intermixed.

The letter had arrived two years after Sasuke departure, and in those two years, it would seem that Sasuke's look on things had changed. Three to four years after the letter arrived Naruto had clamed the title Hokage and Sakura become the head to the medical department. Neji had become an ANBU team captain. Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino were now all Jonien. Ino and Choji hade taken on the roll of squad leaders shortly after achieving Jonien. The remaining eight of the "Rookie 9" were all successful ninja, the land was in peace and the activities of the Akatski had slowed to a stop.

The chunin exams had just finished and Naruto would have to tell the few who qualified to be chunin their new rank. Konahamaru had done a great job, but the council said that he was to 'headstrong, that he relied to much on his gut.' but that was no reason not to let him advance to chunin, Naruto was 'headstrong' and he's the Hokage. However, unfortunately there was nothing he could do in the matter.

Naruto continued to think about how much had changed sense Sasuke left. Sakura too was thing about how much she had changed. She wondered what he would think of her now. She was a topnotch medic, had the inhuman strength of her master, and was smart.

Kakashi on the other hand was thinking about the days team seven had been together, all their missions and training. Unfortunately, it would never be the same. The council would not let Naruto send Sasuke on any missions. If he is not thrown in the maximum-security prison then he will have to be watched twenty-four-seven and the other conditions of his parole would vary.

Two hours till midnight and still no sign of Sasuke. No one had spoken sense they arrived at the gate and the tension and doubt were getting stronger, the hope was dieing.

"What if he doesn't come?" Sakura asks quietly, voicing the question on all their minds. Naruto still the optimistic member of their group answers, "don't worry Sakura he'll come." Naruto didn't turn to face Sakura when he said this for he had masked the pain in his voice but he could not mask the pain in his eyes. Kakashi with his years of experience knew why Naruto could not face his teammate so, he decided to try to turn his attention to something else.

"Naruto have you finished the new squad paperwork?" Kakashi asked sounding absent minded. "Hehe. I haven't even started on it yet." Kakashi smiled and replied, "Some people never change."

Far back in the village they could hear the constant laughing and joking of the celebrating squads.

The night air was getting thicker and cooler the closer it got to midnight. It was 11:15 when Naruto heard Kakashi start to snore. The jonine had fallen asleep standing up! When Sakura asked what was so funny he pointed at Kakashi. She instantly saw what had caused Naruto's laughing fit and joined in with him. The laughing of his team woke Kakashi and when he asked if he had been sleep talking again they choked out the reply that they had never seen someone sleep standing. Kakashi lazily replied, "Can't say I've seen that done either." this just caused even more of an up roar. As the three quieted down, they heard soft chuckles coming from the forest. The outline of a person formed at the forest edge and a cold, low voice said, "You guys haven't changed at all, have you?"

Naruto gave his biggest smile, Sakura nearly started to cry, and Kakashi gave a lazy wave and simply said "Yo" as Sasuke walked into view with a smirk on his face. He had kept his promise**.**


End file.
